Telescopic sights such as riflescopes are used in any light conditions from bright daylight through lowest light conditions including night time uses. In order to view or aim in lowest light conditions the user typically connects additional analogue or digital Night-Vision instruments either to the objective or to the ocular of the telescopic sight. Also the user has to choose a specific optical power setting (fixed power) or a specific zoom range (variable power scope) thus limiting the application range of the telescopic sight overall. Typically, the user has to select one specific aiming mark which cannot be adapted to the situation. The aiming mark can only be set to one specific zero-setting with no adaptability for different shooting distances, wind conditions, inclination, canting and other external factors effecting shooting precision in the field. In the case of fully digital riflescopes or sights the aiming mark is totally dependable of the digital function thus not allowing for a use of the product without power or in case of defect of the electronics.
What is required is a system and method for improving the adaptability of scope systems.